Aku's Apprentice
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Aku goes to the modern world and takes a human baby, naming her Scarlett, and raises her to be evil to take over the City of Aku someday. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on a random idea I had once about Scarlett from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and of course Aku from Samurai Jack, but mostly from reading old pages of Bleedman's Grim Tales. I only own OC's if are used and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>"Push, Kristi, push!" the blonde-haired male told his red-haired wife. They were in the hospital to await the birth of their newborn child.<p>

The woman struggled and pushed the best she could. It was a great challenge to give birth. Kristi pushed and breathed, but still had a hard time getting their daughter out. She then let out a scream as she nearly squeezed the life out of her husband's hand and pushed, still yelling.

The pain of labor was unbearable, but she pursued to do it to get this day over with. Finally, Kristi felt the pain stop as tears streamed down her face and she heard the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said, holding the infant in his hands.

The baby screamed and cried, covered in a bit of blood and had scarlet hair like her mother and was wiggling. The doctor cleaned the baby up and then handed the baby to her parents, wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"This is a strange birth mark." the father noticed a marking on his baby daughter's right arm.

"The symbol for BAD," the doctor remarked, then pushed the bed into a darkened room and bowed his head. "Aku, we have found an heir to your empire."

The parents looked worried.

"Excellent..." the dark figure feared by most known as Aku came into the light and suddenly took the baby away from the couple.

The mother and father demanded they have their baby back, but there was nothing they could do. The doctor restrained them. The woman sat up in her bed, but was still in a lot of pain.

Aku held the baby close as she wailed instantly as the stranger held her in his giant clawed hand. "You are mine now... When you start to walk and talk, you will serve me. You will defend the City of Aku. You will do as I say, you will do all things evil." he then disappeared and took the baby to the darkness of his native land.

* * *

><p>All was suffering, there were screams of terror and torment. Everything was nearly on fire. It was almost like Hell. Some couldn't figure Hell could be much worse than the city they lived in. Aku took the baby to his home and set her down, making her wear a golden-yellow cloth as clothing for now until she would grow. He had a crib made out of pointed brimstone and it was made just for her, knowing this day would come someday.<p>

"Your hair is fiery and scarlet as your former mother's, so I shall name you Scarlett," Aku told her. "You work for me when you get older... You will rest now." he slammed the door shut, leaving the baby alone.

Scarlett blinked her eyes, revealing they were a rich hue of red. She would become an evil force of nature despite being born human. Who knows what will become of her fate in the future? Will she be just as feared by all like Aku himself, will she unleash Hell on anyone who crosses or, who knows? A baby's fate can only be sealed by the ones raising him or her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Scarlett was a few weeks old, she was already bent on her true new life. She was a bad one. She never questioned where she came from and why she was around. When she grew into years of existence, she created an alternate identity for herself for when Aku would allow her to go to Earth and perhaps make some 'friends'. She was one to not be harassed with. Demongo wasn't very fond of her and even pulled on her hair when she was younger which she did not take kindly to. Scarlett got revenge on him by torturing him with her toys to come to life and give him nightmares of her and around her for six years of her life.

* * *

><p>Scarlett was given a much bigger assignment now. She was asked to come to the hot springs where her new master, not father, but master was.<p>

"Master, you asked for me?" Scarlett came to the demon.

"Ah, yes, Scarlett," Aku looked down to her. "I thought you would like to know, I'm going to be bearing a child."

Scarlett was taken aback. "You're going to have a child?"

"Yes, Scarlett..."

"Who is the mother?"

"I don't need another woman for me able to have a child, however, I _do _need some female DNA."

Scarlett saw where this was going. She grabbed a clump of her hair and ripped it out without any sort of pain and misery toward herself and put it in Aku's clawed hand. He cupped it and inhaled the scent of it. "You're so good to me, child..."

"Yes, Master." Scarlett bowed her head. "How long until I have a child to serve as well as you?"

Aku pondered a bit. "How old are you now?"

"Ten and a half." Scarlett counted the years she spent with Aku as her master and new father, she never once thought about her human parents.

"It might take sometime then, roughly five or six years until the creation is complete," Aku theorized.

"Will it be male or female?" Scarlett asked then like a regular child asking whether her baby sibling will be a boy or girl.

"It's unknown for now," Aku said, stroking his crimson beard.

Scarlett nodded.

"Now run along, Master has business to attend to." Aku told his human servant.

"Yes, Master." Scarlett nodded, bowing respectively to the demon who had raised her since birth.

* * *

><p>It did indeed take years for the child of Aku to be born. Scarlett was now fourteen and was strolling around the city with Demongo flying by her side.<p>

"Aku's child should be born anytime now..." Demongo said as they walked.

"Yes," Scarlett nodded in the sweater she was now given. She also wore her hair down in a fiery fashion with now crimson eyes and she had a deep blue-green skirt with white knee socks and black flats. If you ignored her threatening eyes, she looked like a normal teenage girl. "I guess this child would technically be my younger sibling."

"And that means I have another miserable brat to babysit..." Demongo muttered to himself.

Scarlett yanked her arm out and pulled the blue-flamed, ball-shaped demon to her threatening eyes that could frighten even the strongest of men. "Listen you, I ain't no brat, Aku took me in as his apprentice, and you are to serve him. We will both cater to the child and you will shut up about anything bad about him or her who I will love like a brother or sister!"

Demongo gulped. Scarlett was really scary when she wanted to be.

"Let me go now?" Demongo squeaked.

Scarlett used him as a stress ball before releasing him. She stretched him, she even bit on him, and threw him across the regions of the city. Demongo was in the worse pain he had ever been in his life. Scarlett walked up, passing him. She opened the doors after having her daily walk outside she requested since she was very young and wanted to go outside. She really had been childish then compared to herself now. A lot of citizens first thought she was merely a quiet brainiac, but they were shown to be wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

"Master Aku, I am back!" Scarlett called.

"Excellent," Aku called, holding something in his giant clawed hand, then lowered to show Scarlett. "Meet the new heir to Aku, I call her Chi."

Inside Aku's hand was an infant with a black body, a frilly pink diaper, a white face with big green eyes, a tuft of flaming red hair with flaming eyebrows like her father, and she had four horns. She even had a rose beret in her hair.

"Welcome, my newest mistress, Chi." Scarlett bowed to the infant.

"She shall become an icon in our city, Scarlett and Demongo," Aku said to his minions. "Demongo, you were one of my best generals. The Lord of Essence. You meet and introduce royal visitors..."

Demongo seemed to be quite proud. "Why, thank you, sir... I will do my best duties for you and your child."

"You're now court jester and babysitter to Chi." Aku finished his assingment to the demon ball.

Demongo fell flat on the ground. "Bummer."

"As for you, Scarlett," Aku now turned to the young teen. "Due to Chi's quicker aging, in your time, you shall also be a nanny to Chi. Think of her as your younger sister. Keep her out of trouble... Not that I wouldn't mind that..."

"Yes, I shall do my best." Scarlett nodded.


End file.
